Jealous
by im kirin
Summary: saat hyung tertawa begitu lepas di hadapan Kris hyung, hatiku sakit hyung, rasanya seolah aku tak berarti lagi untuk mu hyung. #badsummary./ChanBaek/BaekYeol


Tittle : Jealous

Author : kirin ( milky_shin)

Genre : terserah apa kata peminat,

Rate : aman

Length : one shoot

Cast : Park chanyeol

Byun baekhyun, and other

Main pair : ChanBaek

Disclaimer : GOD.

Copyright : kirin

Warning : boys love (don't like it? Then skip this tab), miss typo, etc.

Check this out...

* * *

.

.

.

.

====Jealous===

.

.

.

.

BRAKKKK!

suara bantingan pintu terdengar begitu memekakan telinga, mengakibatkan terbukanya daun pintu dengan kasar,

jika saja kayunya telah lapuk mungkin daun pintu tersebut akan hancur,

seiring terbuka lebarnya daun pintu tersebut, terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan raut muka yang nampak begitu kesal dan menahan emosi berjalan dengan tergesa menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Bahkan sekali melangkah ia mampu melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus dengan kaki ramping nan panjangnya,

"ada apa lagi dengannya hyung?" tanya seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang tengah duduk manis di depan televisi palsma di ruangan yang cukup lebar itu, pada namja berkulit putih yang masuk kedalam tak lama setelah namja tinggi tadi menghilang di lantai dua.

Ia Bertanya dengan nada datar seolah apa yang kini terjadi buknalah hal yang baru lagi untuknya.

Dan namja putih yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jabawan,

Terakhir namja putih tersebut menggerang frustasi dan menggosok mukanya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"diaman Baekkie?" tanya sanga namja pitih tersebut, setelah berhasil menguasai emosinya kembali

"Baekkie hyung belum kembali, bukankah hari ini dia ada jadwal pemotretan dengan Kris hyung"

"lama-lama aku bisa gila jika terus begini, aku ke kamar dulu Kyung" pamit sang namja putih pada namja bermata bulat yang di panggilnya Kyung tadi.

"ne hyung, emm... tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita bicara ada Chan Yeol hyung, sepertinya tadi dia terlihat sangat gusar, aku takut dia akan bertindak bodoh, seperti yang dia lakukan sebelum sebelumnya"

"biarkan saja Kyung, dalam situasi seperti ini kita hanya bisa mengandalkan Baek Hyun, semoga dia bisa memberikan pengertian pada Chan Yeol" dan setelah menghela nafas cukup dalam namja putih tersebut berlalu menuju ke kamarnya, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah istirahat untuk merilekskan pikiran tegangnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar lain yang terletak di lantai dua, Meski dengan pencahayaan yang remang, masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas gundukan besar yang ada di atas ranjang satu-satunya yang ada di kamar itu,

Gundukan yang menampakkan telapak kaki dan muka, karena bagian tubuhnya yang lain terbalut selimut tebal dengan sempurna.

Namja tampan yang berada di bawah selimut itu tengah menengadah menghadap ke langit-langit kamar dengan mata yang terbuka lebar,terlihat seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Selama beberapa menit tak ada pergerakan berati yang terlihat, hanyalah garakan naik turun di bagian dada yang menandakan bahwa namja tersebut masih hidup dalam kondisi diamnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Cklekkkk

.

.

Bahkan saat pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, namja tampan itu masih tak bergeming,

seolah ia tahu siapa yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya,

"apa kau marah Yeol?" tanya namja mungil itu pada namja tadi yang ternyata bernama Chan Yeol dengan takut-takut. Namja mungil itu masih betah berdiri di depan pintu yang sebelumnya sempat ia tutup kembali.

Bukannya menjawab, Chan Yeol hanya mendengus malas.

"apa kau senang akhir-akhir ini hyung" itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban,

"Yeol, kau tahukan aku dan Kris hyung tak ada hubungan apa-apa" namja mungil itu dengan ragu berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang di samping tubuh Chan Yeol.

"kau mungkin menganggapnya seperti itu hyung, tapi bagaimana jika Kris hyung tidak berfikiran sama denganmu, bagaimana jika yang di rasakan Kris hyung berbeda darimu"

Ia teringat kembali foto-foto KrisBaek yang tak sengaja ia lihat tadi siang, begitu banyak foto-foto mereka yang kesemuanya memperlihatkan bahwa dua orang yang ada di dalam foto itu tengah bahagia.

"bukankah di setiap acara kalian berdua tampak begitu bahagia, kalian seperti telah membentuk dunia kalian sendiri,tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa memasukinya hyung, hanya kau dan Kris hyung, bahkan kau juga terlihat seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta"

Semua sesak yang selama ini ia tahan, akhirnya ia keluarkan dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Yeol, bukankah kita sudah membahas hal ini ratusan kali, dan setiap kali membahas hal ini ujung-ujungnya pasti kita akan bertengkar" Baekhyun memainkan ujung kemeja merah yang di kenakannya, bahkan ia belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya, guratan lelah begitu nampak pada wajahnya terlebih matanya yang menyayu, sejak seharian ini full sekali jadwal yang harus ia jalani,

tidakkah ia marah? Setelah lelah bekerja seharian, sesampainya di dorm ia di sambut oleh sang kekasih dalam keadaan marah.

"gaure? Kalau hyung tak mau membahasnya aku mau tidur" Chan Yeol menarik selimutnya dan berbaring membelakangi Baek Hyun.

.

.

Inilah yang selama ini coba Baek Hyun hindari,

Baek Hyun menarik nafas dalam,

selalu seperti ini, pada hal kecil saja Chan Yeol sering mempermasalahkannya hingga menjadi besar, tak jarang memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka.

Sungguh selama ini alasan mereka bertengkar bukan perkara serius, hanyalah masalah kecil yang bisa menyulut rasa cemburu Chan Yeol,hingga membuat mereka berdebat.

Seperti tempo hari saat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menatap dalam pada kris di sebuah acara, hingga mengakibatkan selama sisa hari itu Chan Yeol mendiamkannya.

Dan suatu hari Chanyeol pernah bersikap dingin padanya bahkan sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, yang terakhir ia ketahui alasannya karena waktu itu saat ending di sebuah penghargaan musik, kai memeluknya dari belakang, begitu erat, dan Chan Yeol juga menyalahkannya karena ia tak menolek pelukan kai tersebut.

.

.

Hey,, apakah Chan Yeol tidak bisa merasakan cintanya yang begitu besar yang hanya ia tujukan padanya?

Jika saja Baek Hyun bersikap egois dan memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya,

pasti sudah jauh hari hubungan mereka berakhir,

tapi tidak, Baek Hyun terlalu menyayangi Chan Yeol untuk membiarkan hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja,

terlebih jika penyebabnya adalah kecemburuan Chan Yeol yang begitu kekanakan.

Oke,,, tak bisa dipungkiri, di satu sisi Baek Hyun merasa senang saat menyadari Chan Yeol cemburu terhapanya,

Bukankah itu berarti bahwa Chan Yeol juga mencintanya,dan tak ingin membagi dirinya dengan yang lain.

Namun disisi lain ia selalu tak suka jika sikap 'gampang cemburu' yang dimiliki Chan Yeol mulai mendominasi,

bagaimana tidak mudah cemburu jika saat ia tersenyum manis pada member yang lain saja Chan Yeol akan marah,

terlebih jika ia tersenyum bahkan melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kris, Kai maupun Sehun, bisa di pastikan Chan Yeol akan seperti sekarang ini. Dan jika itu sudah terjadi, akan susah untuk membujuknya.

Dengan lembut Baek Hyun membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang Chan Yeol,

Dengan perlahan, ia menjulurkan tangannya, melingkarkannya di pinggang Chan Yeol, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku juga tak suka Yeol dengan pengaturan jadwal kita akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku bisa apa? Bukankah segala sesuatunya telah di pikirkan oleh menejer hyung dengan baik" ia memulainya, masih dengan menempelkan wajahnya di punggung kokoh Chan Yeol yang sering menggendongnya saat ia lelah untuk sekedar berjalan, punggung yang Selalu memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

"menejer hyung menjadwalkan kita di tempat yang berbeda itu pasti ada alasannya, dan mengenai kemarin saat kita tengah syuting happy chap, mana bisa aku terus cemberut pada Kris hyung, bunakankah hal tersebut akan terlihat aneh, jadi bisakah kau memafkan aku untuk yang satu itu?"

Sebenarnya di sini Baek Hyun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang salah,

bukankah saat mendapati situasi yang lucu kita akan tertawa? Dengan siapapu itu kalau lucu ya lucu..tertawa saja.

Tapi tidak apalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mengalah,bukankah disini ia harus bersikap deawasa untuk menghadapi Chan Yeol yang memang umurnya beberapa bulan di bawahnya.

Chan Yeol masih diam, dan itu membuat Baek Hyun menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Chan Yeol.

"hyung" akhirnya suara bass itu terdengar, diikuti berbaliknya tubuh Chan Yeol hingga membuat mereka kini saling berhadapan, Chan Yeol mengangkat dagu Baek Hyun dengan tangannya, membuat mereka saling beradu pandang,

"untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu hyung, tapi lain kali jangan mengulanginya lagi ne. Hyung tahu, saat hyung tertawa begitu lepas di hadapan Kris hyung, hatiku sakit hyung, rasanya seolah aku tak berarti lagi untuk mu hyung"

"ssttt,, Yeol jangan pernah bicara seperti itu, kau itu segalanya bagiku,,, jadi jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau bukan apa-apa untukku"

Entah kenapa, hati Baek Hyun tiba-tiba sesak,

ia tahu cinta Chan Yeol untuknya begitu basar, hanya saja sifat kekanakana dan possesifnya itu selalu berhasil mendahului rasa cintanya,

"kalau itupun kau masih meragukannya, besok aku tak akan menggubris apapun yang di ucapkan oleh yang lain selain dirimu"

Kini bukan hanya hatinya yang sesak, Kristal-Kristal bening mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"bukan begitu hyung, bukan itu yang aku maksudkan, aku tak memintamu untuk menutup diri, maafkan keegoisanku, aku juga membenci diriku yang seperti ini hyung, tapi entah kenapa semua yang menyangkut dirimu aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah rela membaginya dengan orang lain, kau hanya milikku hyung, hanya aku"

Tak tahu harus membalas apa, Baek Hyun hanya memeluk tubuh Chan Yeol dan menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chan Yeol, hingga ia mampu mendengar degup jantung Chan Yeol yang tak beratur sama seperti dirinya, membuatnya terhenyak.

"Yeol. Rasakan ini" Baek Hyun menggenggam tangan Chan Yeol dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya sendiri, menuntun tangan itu agar bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

"aku memang tersenyum pada yang lain, membagi kebahagiaanku untuk orang lain, aku memang menangis untuk yang lain membagi kesedihanku dengan yang lain, tapi untuk yang satu ini, kau bisa yakin bahwa aku hanya memberikannya padamu, hatiku seutuhnya hanya milikmu, cintaku hanya kutujukan padamu Yeol, kau bisa merasakan itu?"

Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi, akhirnya buliran itu mulai mengalir dari sudut mata bening Baek Hyun.

Sedihkan? Bahagiakan? Sesakkah?khawatir?

Ia tak tau pasti apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan, karena semua rasa itu melebur jadi satu bersamaan dengan setiap bulir yang melewati sudut matanya. Sebagai sebuah bentuk mekanisme penetralan rasa yang begitu penuh hingga menyesakkan hatinya.

Chan Yeol tercengang,

Ia tahu dari awal, hati kecilnya menyadari kenyataan itu, bahwa Baek Hyun tak akan pernah mengkhianatinya,

"hyung maafkan aku" Chan Yeol menghapus jejak-jeka air mata di pipi mulus sang kekasih.

Kekasih macam apa ia? Dengan seenaknya ia meragukan ketulusan cinta Baek Hyun, bahkan dengan mudahnya ia membuat orang yang dikasihinya menangis.

"tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Yeol, mungkin kita hanya lelah saja" di tangkupnya wajah Chan Yeol dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Chan Yeol memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap kelembutan yang tercipta dari sentuhan tangan hangat Baek Hyun.

Bahkan kini Chan Yeol memalingkan wajahnya agar bibirnya mampu mengecup telapak tangan beraroma bayi yang selalu membelainya lembut itu,

Betapa beruntungnya ia memeliki Baek Hyun di sampingnya, mungkin jika itu bukan Baek Hyun tak akan ada yang mampu bertahan lama dengan sikap kekenakan, egois dan possesif yang dimilikinya,

jika itu bukan Baek Hyun mungkin tak akan timbul letupan-letupan kecil seperti kembang api di hatinya saat tengah memikirkannya,

Jika itu bukan Baek Hyun, pasti di setiap sentuhan yang ia terima tak akan timbul sengatan listrik kecil seperti yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang,

.

.

.

"hyung" sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya

"hemm"

"jadi bolehkan kutunjukkan pada dunia terutama Kris hyung bahwa kau milikku, bahwa kau telah di milikki olehku?"

Seringai samar tercetak di wajah Chan Yeol.

"bagai... ahhh" belum sempat Baek Hyun menyelesaikan ucapannya,

Chan Yeol terlebih dahulu memutus apapun yang hendak Baek Hyun ucapkan dengan menyerang leher putih Baek Hyun menggunakan bibirnya.

Chan Yeol tahu dimana letak titik sensitif Baek Hyun, karena tak ada satupun mengenai Baek Hyun yang luput dari jangkaunnya.

"ya! Yeol.. hen... akhhhh"

memang penolakan keluar dari bibir mungil Baek Hyun saat Chan Yeol mulai memaikan manuver-manuver dengan lidahnya di daerah sensitifnya,

Lihat saja saat Chan Yeol mulai menghisap bahkan menggigit setiap permukaan kulitnya yang di sentuh oleh bibir Chan Yeol,

hingga mungkin sekarang telah timbul tanda kepemilikan Chan Yeol atas Baek Hyun dengan warna keunguan di sana,

namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Dalam hati Baek Hyun merasa senang, saat sensasi menggelayar mulai menghampiri bagian bawah tubuhnya, naik keperut hingga menjalar keseluruh tubuh, seiring dengan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan yang di berikan oleh Chan Yeol di setiap inci bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Membuatnya merasa bahwa setiap inci itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu berharga dan bernilai.

.

.

.

END..

Aneh.. (iya tahu)#slap

Ini murni terinspirasi dari betebarnya momen KrisBaek akhir-kahir ini dan melangkanya momen ChanBaek. Semoga ff ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu ChanBaek Shipper.. (y)

Dan buat adegan yang terakhir, kirin udah enggak kuat buat ngelanjutinnya *smirk

Mind to review?


End file.
